


I miss you so much

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Sweety - Freeform, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个关于恋爱的烂俗的梗……</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you so much

　　但丁翻了个身，手习惯性地在旁边摸了摸。摸了一会儿什么都没摸到才意识到，维吉尔现在在地球的另一端，他离开LimboCity已经一周了。  
　　没了睡意，但丁爬起来在床边坐着，透过落地窗看着上城区繁华的夜景发呆。  
　　维吉尔现在干什么？那边现在是几点？  
　　但丁没有主动给维吉尔打电话的习惯，因为从来都是不等他打，那边就好几通电话过来。现在他突然很想听听维吉尔的声音。  
　　从裤子口袋里找到手机解锁了屏幕，这时他才发现壁纸不知道什么时候被维吉尔换成了一张自己的偷拍照。照片上的自己抱着一只金毛犬，被舔了一脸口水，坐在地上笑得合不拢嘴。  
　　他开始回想那一天的情景。  
　　那天，两人走在街上，突然不知从哪里冲出来一只金毛犬，直接把但丁撞倒在地。扑倒了还不算完，直接往但丁怀里钻。但丁只好搂住它，撸了撸它脖子上的毛。结果金毛犬哈哧哈哧地整个黏了上来，在他脸上舔来舔去。  
　　“别闹了，哈哈哈，别舔。”  
　　根本推不开这只不怕生的傻狗，直到金毛犬的主人追上来，一边拉开自己的狗一边跟但丁道歉。全程维吉尔都只是看着，没有说一句话。  
　　但丁从地上爬起来，笑容还停留在他的脸上。维吉尔收起手机掏出自己的手帕递给他，看着他擦掉脸上的口水。  
　　“要不我们也养只狗吧？”维吉尔提议道。  
　　但丁有点意外地看着他的哥哥，他问：“怎么会突然想到这个？”  
　　“感觉你喜欢，而且我经常不在，它可以陪你。”  
　　但丁盯着维吉尔，一脸‘哦~~~’的表情，他说：“我明白你的意思，不过还是算了。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　但丁把手伸进维吉尔的风衣里，揽住他的腰，贴过去凑到他耳边低声说：“我怕你会吃醋啊。”他听到维吉尔笑了，然后拉开一点距离歪着头，嘴角勾起坏坏的弧度，“难道你可以忍受我亲完狗又来亲你吗？”  
　　维吉尔依旧笑着，没有正面回答，只是说：“好了，回家吧。”  
　　“哼，这家伙又随便动我的手机。”  
　　但丁打开最近联系人，第一页全是维吉尔。他随意点了一个拨号，电话里传来的却是“您所拨打的用户已关机。”  
　　意料之外的情况，没有听到那个人的声音，心里忽然变得空落落的，但丁把手机扔在床上，赤着脚离开卧室下了楼。他来到厨房，打开冰箱拿了几听啤酒，转身用脚带上了冰箱门。  
　　看完了无聊的丧尸片，换台正当是有线台深夜档的节目，电视里那个女人雪白的屁股在整个屏幕上晃动，她身下的男人把她插得汁水乱飞，有些都溅到到摄像机镜头上了。  
　　但丁拉下内裤，手握住自己的阴茎上下套弄，他想象着维吉尔的声音，想象着维吉尔在自己耳边轻声呼唤他的名字，想象他的手指正伸进自己的身体里。  
　　比例匀称的肌肉完美地构成但丁的肉体，纤长的腿部线条绷紧，原本锐利的蓝眼睛在情欲的作用下透出柔软的光。  
　　电视里的女人淫荡地叫着，男人拍打她的屁股，胯部快速地撞在圆白的屁股上。  
　　但丁昂起头，咽喉吞咽，阴茎上的小孔已经渗出一些前液，充满野性沾满薄汗的麦色皮肤看起来危险又色情。  
　　只可惜这样的美景，现在无人欣赏。  
　　但丁现在需要一个火辣的吻，还有最好是像狂风过境，能够在他的身体里肆虐，将他彻底撕碎，让灵魂都颤栗的程度的性爱。  
　　空出来的手指抚过胸口，指甲扫过乳尖的时候带来电流般的刺激。眼前闪过维吉尔高潮时迷离的眼神，仿佛他已经胡乱地喊着自己的名字凑上来亲吻自己。  
　　“……啊……”  
　　但丁咬住嘴唇，挺起腰射了出来。  
　　他头发都湿了，倒在沙发上有些虚脱，整个人沉浸在高潮的快感中。  
　　不应该是这样的。不过是自己撸了一发，为什么感觉会这么强烈？但丁脱下内裤擦了擦手和阴茎，随手扔到沙发的角落里。  
　　一口气干掉剩下的已经不那么冰了的啤酒，电视机里那个女人千篇一律的叫声让但丁烦了，他准备上楼拿手机叫点特殊服务。  
　　踩瘪了一个易拉罐，但丁听到开门的声音，刚刚高潮过的但丁脑子还不那么好使，他看着站在门口的维吉尔愣住了。  
　　维吉尔也愣住了。因为但丁什么都没穿，光溜溜地站在楼梯旁边。  
　　终于反应过来的但丁像一头饥饿的狮子扑向了门口的维吉尔。维吉尔被拉进来，整个撞在门上，顺便关上了门。  
　　但丁的吻堵住了维吉尔的嘴，没有给他发问或者拒绝的机会。但丁唇边细细冒头的细碎胡茬扎到维吉尔的脸有些痒，维吉尔可以想象他不在家的时候他的好弟弟是如何打理自己的，更不要说他身上现在散发着的味道和令人耳赤的背景音乐。  
　　但丁一边吻维吉尔一边去解他的皮带，他很急，真的好急，急得呼吸频率都变了调，可维吉尔却在此时捉住了他的手。  
　　“等等，但丁，”维吉尔离开他的嘴唇，“快停下。”  
　　“为什么？”但丁不依不饶地又吻上去，“你不想要我么？”  
　　维吉尔别开脸，躲开但丁的亲吻。  
　　但丁湿漉漉的蓝眼睛显然有些不高兴，他瞪着他的哥哥，等着他的解释。  
　　“你听我说，我只有不到一个小时的时间，”维吉尔伸手摸了摸但丁的脸，看着他的表情还是有点心疼，“你知道我本来应该月底才回来，可是我太想你了，所以昨天就买了机票……”  
　　心中空洞的部分一下子被填满，但丁感到一股奇怪的感觉从胸口蔓延到指尖，酸酸的。  
　　“我只是想回来看看你，想着这个点你应该在睡觉，我悄悄地待一会儿就离开……”  
　　“你不觉得这太不公平了吗？”那股酸痛感更明显了，但丁握紧了拳头，他很想给他老哥好看的脸上来上一拳。  
　　“什么？”  
　　他把维吉尔按到门板上，疯狂又粗鲁地吻他，不管维吉尔怎么反抗都不放开他，甚至在他反抗的时候用牙齿咬他。  
　　吻到他感觉维吉尔可能要生气了才放开他。显然维吉尔并不可能生气，他只是表情复杂地注视着但丁。  
　　“五分钟，给我五分钟就够了，”但丁把手伸进维吉尔的内裤里，抓住那个他想了好久的东西，“五分钟我就能让你射出来。”  
　　“啥？！”  
　　接着维吉尔被但丁推倒在沙发上，但丁埋下头，含住他未勃起的阴茎。  
　　维吉尔是混乱的，从决定到买好机票，十几个小时的飞机和凌晨超速飙车都让他感觉自己疯了，然而现在面对自己要见的人时，他才发觉自己所做的一切根本都不值一提。  
　　但丁值得他疯狂。  
　　  
　　  
　　但丁睡在一边，他死死抓着维吉尔的手，跟他十指相扣，根本分不开。维吉尔俯身吻了吻但丁的额头，拿过被扔在枕头边的但丁的手机。解锁屏幕后看到那张壁纸，他会心地笑了出来。  
　　维吉尔调出键盘按了一串数字。  
　　“喂，是NA航空公司吗？嗯，我想要改签航班。”


End file.
